Stryzzar as "Ennui" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:45 <@TDIFan13> So for Ennui, do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:45 I will try to be as in-character to him as possible 15:45 <@TDIFan13> Great! Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? 15:45 <@TDIFan13> And if so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:46 possibly if it comes up 15:46 but it won't be something I'll be actively pursuing 15:46 <@TDIFan13> Understood. 15:46 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Ennui. Your partner for this scene is Trent. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:46 Stry has changed nick to Ennui10 15:46 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Trent13 15:46 * Trent13 paces around the guys' cabin. 15:46 <+Trent13> I just don't get it. 15:47 <+Trent13> What's making Gwen act so different lately? 15:47 <+Trent13> I mean, is it me? 15:47 <+Trent13> Am I weird? 15:47 <+Trent13> Gwen says she likes weird, so that can't be it. 15:47 Gwen? 15:47 Isn't she like a goth? 15:47 <+Trent13> Not only that, she's the most incredible girl I've ever met! 15:47 Goths are miunderstood 15:47 I can see that 15:47 <+Trent13> If I'm not understanding her properly... 15:48 <+Trent13> Maybe she doesn't think I'm interesting anymore. 15:48 few can understand the lovers of the dark arts 15:48 <+Trent13> Maybe I'm coming on too strong. 15:48 <+Trent13> Or not strong enough, and she thinks I'm being distant! 15:48 <+Trent13> Come on man, you gotta help me. D: 15:48 depends if were you interesting to begin with 15:48 <+Trent13> I-I think I'm interesting! 15:48 <+Trent13> I play guitar. 15:48 how did someone like you win her heart over? 15:49 <+Trent13> We just kinda clicked, I don't know. 15:49 whatever she saw in you, find that, and... 15:49 interest her again 15:49 <+Trent13> Hmm. 15:49 <+Trent13> Find that and interest her again. 15:49 <+Trent13> The first time Gwen and I met, it was when I helped her in that challenge. 15:49 <+Trent13> Sooo. 15:49 <+Trent13> You think I should throw a challenge for her? :D 15:49 Throwing challenge... 15:50 That's really nonconformist 15:50 I like it. 15:50 Love can be a dark thing 15:50 compels us to be dark. 15:50 <+Trent13> So deep! 15:50 Do what you feel is right. 15:50 <+Trent13> I know this is right. 15:50 <+Trent13> What girl wouldn't want to win a million dollar competition? 15:50 Depends on the girl. 15:50 <+Trent13> I'll make her feel like I've got her back again! 15:50 <+Trent13> Thanks, man. 15:50 Let me know how it goes. 15:51 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:51 <@TDIFan13> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. 15:51 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for auditioning, Stry! 15:51 Ennui10 has changed nick to Stryzz 15:51 <@TDIFan13> Enjoy your week! 15:51 thanks for having me 15:51 goodluck with the rest of the auditions 15:51 <@TDIFan13> No problem. Good luck. 15:51 thanks 15:51 see ya 15:51 Stryzz 78908992@gateway/web/freenode/ip.120.144.137.146 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions